Recently, accompanying with fulfillment of standards or devices of a wire or wireless LAN (local area network), a network AV transmission system which is constituted by an AV (Audio Video) transmitter which transmits images of television or video with digitally compressing the images and an AV receiver which can receive that in another room in home is proposed (Patent Reference No. 1).
FIG. 11 shows a prior art network AV transmission system 10 using wires.
In the figure, the DVD apparatus 11 transmitting AV (Audio Video) and the video signal receiving apparatus 12 receiving AV are connected via HDMI (High-Definition Multimedia Interface) 13 which is an interface which has extended the DVI (Digital Visual Interface) 13 as a display connection technique which is constructed on a TMDS (Transmission Minimized Differential Signaling) basis which is a digital video transmission technique in its specifications oriented to home appliances, and there are CEC (Consumer Electronics Control) lines 13a which conduct a control of the apparatuses connected. Further, a remote controller 14 is affixed to the DVD apparatus 11.
Further, in the figure, the video signal receiving apparatus 12 also functions as a receiver for receiving a remote control signal which is transmitted from the remote controller 14 for the DVD apparatus 11, and the control code (remote control signal) which is transmitted from the remote controller 14 to the video audio receiving apparatus 12 is converted into a signal that can be transmitted with keeping its code form by the remote control command conversion table 16 and the CEC command multiplexing/transmission part 17, and is transmitted to the DVD apparatus 11 via the CEC line 13a. Then, the control signal which corresponds to the control code which is transmitted through the CEC line 13a is received by the DVD apparatus 11 and the DVD apparatus 11 is controlled by the control signal which is inputted through the CEC command receiving/separation part 18 and the CEC command conversion table, and video data and audio data are transmitted to the video audio receiving apparatus 12 through the communication path in accordance with the control signal. In other words, by utilizing the CEC line 13a, the DVD apparatus 11 can be operated through the video audio receiving apparatus 12 using the remote controller (remote control unit) 14 for the DVD apparatus.
In this way, if the remote control signal is transmitted to the video audio receiving apparatus 12 from the remote controller 14 which is attached to the DVD apparatus 11, it is possible to control the DVD apparatus 11 through the video audio receiving apparatus 12. In other words, the DVD apparatus can be operated as a control signal receiving apparatus which receives the control signal from the remote controller 14 and/or the control signal from the video audio receiving apparatus 12, and transmits the data to the video audio receiving apparatus 12 as a data receiving apparatus on the basis of the received control signal.
(Patent Reference No. 1) Japanese Published Patent Application No. 2003-219486